𝐓
�������������� �� - The Creation The creation of the 'Nemesis Group' was on 2007 of September and was founded by a roblox player LeaderOfNemesis, �������������� 2 - Their Story Nemesis is the new currency among his crew. They'll swap tales of terror like merchants at the bazaar, and those whose stories are more believable are the richest in this new monetary system. The reports of strange nightmares and large movement in the mist haven't been diminishing, and to make matters worse, LeaderOfNemesis has no idea where they are. No landmarks in sight, and too many clouds to be able to see the stars. He admits, He have fallen victim to the night terrors that plague the crew. Strange noises like deep thunder, coming from below. Chapter 3- The Log I have seen this In-game Nemesis Log September 7, 2007 As we continue our journey we didn't know we have taken the wrong path. We have chosen the path of darkness as we have continue to live every Day, Month, Year, and time. Destruction have always comes up in our minds, Killing as we survive on this cursed world, Sneaking on the dark Diminishing Lives as we part with our navigators And Demons have come to possess us superiors. [ As said on the Hidden Log ] Chapter 4 - The Corrupted Crew As they have all gone through many sufferings, LeaderOfNemesis and his crew has started to move. They have came up with the idea of Nemesis Institute, '''the original game was made on November 1,2007 and was made by an different account. According to the rumors, the game suddenly vanished as it was soon published, but unknown players have played it in time. The game has taken 9 unknown players. '''Chapter 5 - My Exploration Inside The Of The Game Nemesis Institute. At first look inside I have seen free modeled tress, fogs , camera recorder , rusty thing, and a abandoned house, and at the back of the house there is some sort of hole leading to the underground basement but sadly I can't get past of it. So I explored the entire map and I've seen a small little storage room and as I stept inside the tiny little storage room and I got teleported out of nowhere which is the underground basement. The underground basement contains the following: Flashing Lights Scroll Coded Door - Code is still undefined [ Unknown ] I tried using exploits in-game and I successfully got inside of the coded door the coded door contains the following: 3 passages which leads to the following: Dark Side Bright Side Evil Side Note : The code will be obtainable as you accomplished the 3 worlds objective ( Crystal, Core, Jade World). Another Note: Using exploits to get past the coded door won't load up the 3 passages for some reason, I still idk why but instead of using exploits I think you should go complete the 3 worlds objective. Chapter 6 - The members of the corrupted crew LeaderOfNemesis -''' The Founder of the hacking group. [ Sort Of ] 'JadeOfNemesis -' The creator of the Jade World who's the key to unlock the secrets of Nemesis Institute. 'CoreOfNemesis - '''The creator of the Core inside the laboratory which controls the entire map and the key to JadeOfNemesis. '''CrystalOfNemesis -' The creator of the Crystal World which is the key to the next world. '''Game Link & Player Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/2626631396/unnamed https://www.roblox.com/games/2626625181/unnamed https://www.roblox.com/games/2632472060/unnamed https://www.roblox.com/users/883757867/profile https://www.roblox.com/users/883755782/profile https://www.roblox.com/users/886007068/profile For some reason JadeOfNemesis Got terminated by roblox according to LeaderOfNemesis Category:Users Category:Marked for Review